pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushroom Pikmin
'Mushroomin '''are Pikmin that are under the control of a Puffstool. When being token over, they sound as if they are getting ready for something. These odd Pikmin, as with the Puffstool, are only seen in Pikmin 1. The spores of the Puffstool cause affected Pikmin to morph into a strange form. Their eyes become pupiless and dead-looking, their skin turns a dark shade of purple and an orange-brown mushroom cap grows over their leaf/bud/flower. Mushroomin each have the same stats as they did before they were turned, including attack power and resistance to hazards. They follow Captain Olimar and attack him, while attacking him they make a unusual sound that is like laughing, until he shakes them off or loses all of his health. If Captain Olimar is not being attacked, he can usually find them dancing around the Puffstool. These Pikmin will also attack normal Pikmin and vice-versa, but as they can both be killed, this attacking will simply decrease Olimar's overall Pikmin population. Mushroomin will turn back into their normal forms after a while. If any Pikmin are in this state at day end, they will die like any other Pikmin species. Glitch An interesting glitch has been known to occur if Pikmin are knocked to the ground at the same time they are hit with the Puffstool's spores. Upon standing up, the Pikmin will change into Mushroomin, but their skin will become the pale color they were before they became Mushroomin and their mushroom will glow, as if they are idle. These Pikmin will turn upon the Puffstool, attacking it as if they were still under the player's control. Rebel Mushroomin cannot be called back or controlled by Olimar, and unaffected Pikmin will still attack them, but can be returned to normal either by knocking them down or by defeating the Puffstool. Use this to Olimar's advantage, but beware, as it is possible that they will turn from The glitched Mushroomin to regular Mushroomin. It is possible to get the glitched Mushroomin under the command of Olimar, but it requires a different technique and is much more difficult to accomplish. If Pikmin are left idle by the Puffstool and called at the exact moment the creature inverts its cap (just before it blows its spores), the Pikmin may become Mushroomin and rush to Olimar's side immediately after. Timing must be ''perfect or you may not get all of the Pikmin to follow you. Rebels under the player's command cannot be thrown or dismissed, but they can be directed with the © stick to fight enemies, carry food, and even pluck grass. However, they will become normal as soon as the task is completed and cannot be called back while working. Just as with the above glitch, normal Pikmin will attack rebels as if they were still under control of the Puffstool, they should be kept away from each other if possible. Trivia These Pikmin were made into stickers, buttons, and plastic figures attached to lanyards and suction cups to promote the sale of Pikmin. External links *Detailed video on how to get Mushroom Pikmin under Olimar's control. *Video on Mushroom Pikmin against and with Olimar. category:enemies